El regalo de Leez
by Sarah Kish
Summary: Un corto de 2dxLeez, estab aburrida y nada.....


Bien antes que todo Gorillaz no me pertenece. Tampoco Leez que es propiedad de Pulpito, Akuma y Obsidian que son de Luna.

Para esta historia me inspire en un dibujo de Pulpito, Leez in red, a penas lo vi se me ocurrió. Dejen reviews!!!^^

El regalo de Leez

Había sido una semana lluviosa y nada indicaba que el fin de semana seria diferente. Allí estaban, tomando un café, las chicas de Kong. Ya cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable la diablesa decidió hacer las típicas preguntas que sacan algún tema para conversar.

_ y Leez cuanto hace que 2d y tu están de novios?

_ mmm… vamos a cumplir ocho meses este domingo.-dijo la loba media despistada-.

_ y que le vas a regalar?-pregunto la nipona con una sonrisa picara-.

_ no se, una película de zombies o algo así.-contesto Leez sin mucho interés-.

Akuma y Noodle la miraron con cara de "_no hablaras en serio" _y la loba despertó de su nada me importa.

_ Creen que debería regalarle otra cosa?, es que no se mucho de regalos y esas cosas.-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café-.

_ Veras a los hombres no les importan los aniversarios, pero a las mujeres si. Comúnmente se regala una …..-termino susurrando en el oído de la loba quien se puso colorada-.

_ Emm…este yo…nunca…-dijo nerviosa-..hice algo así…digo cuando se da se da… de pero…ee…un..no….

Tardo unos minutos en salir del nerviosismo. Al ver la actitud de su amiga, la diablesa y noods decidieron que debían ayudarla. Intentaron hacerla un poco menos inocente contándole historias y esto y aquello, pero Leez se sentía incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Siempre lo había hecho como quien dice "normal", no había mucho cambio en esa parte de su vida con 2d. Probaron de todo para sacar la loba interior de Leez, pero fue en vano. Ya cansadas, Akuma y Noodle se rindieron y se limitaron a ayudarla a elegir algún regalo y una tarjeta.

* * *

Llego el día finalmente y como era de esperarse 2d lo había olvidado. Sin contar que estuvo con migraña desde que se levanto. Leez le había dado su regalo, cosa que le encanto a 2d, él le confeso que no se había acordado, pero Leez no se molesto a fin de cuentas a ella tampoco le importaba tanto.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, como los enamorados que eran. Ese día Akuma había pedido a Murdoc que no molestara y el satánico como a todas las peticiones de su amada hizo caso. Noodle se fue de compras con Russel quien pasó por Obsidian.

Caía la noche y junto con ella salía la luna, una luna llena. Desde que Obsidian le había devuelto la transformación, Leez no había pasado ninguna luna llena. Quizás la bruja debió advertirle que quizás podía sentir un cambio mediante esta etapa de la luna, un cambio algo salvaje…

Eran las 22:00 de la noche, 2d estaba mejor de sus migrañas, Leez en cambio se sentía algo mareada, así que se fueron a dormir.

2d se sentó en la cama para ponerse el piyama, mientra Leez se había encerrado en el baño. El peliazul había notado el cambio en su novia, entonces se asomo a la puerta y le pregunto:

_ Leez, estas bien?

Hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que la loba respondió.

_ sabes que, amor ayer lave tu boina con un jabón especial, te gustaría ver como quedo?

Su vos sonaba mas profunda, cosa que el cantante no percibió.

_ Claro.-dijo mientras se sacaba la remera-.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del baño. Y 2d quedo O_O

Leez salio completamente desnuda, solo con la boina en la cabeza y una mirada seductora que dejo en shock al pobre de su novio. Camino muy lentamente hacia el 2d, como un depredador hacia su presa. Lo tiro a la cama y se sentó sobre él mientra comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente.

Esa fue una noche que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar. Después de unas horas, allí estaban abrazados en la cama, mirando en los ojos del otro y encontrando solo amor entre ellos.

_ Crees que habrán escuchado algo?-pregunto la loba con un leve sonrojado en las mejillas-.

_ No creo, por eso elegí la habitación mas alejada, me gusta la intimidad.-dijo el peliazul antes de darle un suave beso en los labios- no conocía esa parte de ti.

_ Si, yo tampoco… pero me gusta.

_ A mi también.- esta vez parecía que lo había dicho como un hombre, dejando de lado su inocencia- te amo Leez.

_ yo también 2d.-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

Después de las palabras de la loba, la feliz pareja cayó en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron tarde, eran las 2:15. Se vistieron y subieron a almorzar.

Al entrar al living, todos se voltearon a verlos.

Ambos, 2d y Leez, se pusieron rojos, por que los miraban así??? Akuma percibió la vergüenza de la parejita, entonces los condujo a la cocina y allí les dijo:

_ La próxima vez, sean un poco mas silenciosos chicos.-dijo divertida y se marcho de la cocina-.

El peliazul y la loba, se quedaron pensando por un minuto, después se miraron…

_ Ajjajajjajajjajjjajjajajjajajj

En medio de las risas había vergüenza y alegría.^^

Fin


End file.
